I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machines for reducing materials, including materials made of wood or other fibrous materials, and more particularly to drum chippers.
II. Description of the Background
Drum chippers and shredders for reducing wood are generally known, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 8,118,245 entitled Self-contained Shredder Assembly for Reducing and Sizing Material; U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,275 entitled Self-contained Shredder Assembly for Reducing and Sizing Material; U.S. Pat. No. 7,552,884 entitled Drum Shredder with Flywheel or Discharge Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,449 entitled Wood Collection and Reducing Machine; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,089 entitled Wood Collection and Reducing Machine, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
However, what is needed is a new machine design for reducing material that can utilize a more conventional style cutting drum and has excellent material discharge efficiency.